no title yet :P
by secretballerina prettyprincess
Summary: Amanda just broke up with her two year boyfriend and she isn't exactly in the most wonderful mood. Luckily there is some there to cheer her up. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**New story! Haha again you ask? Yes. This is about Addie's sister Amanda and her story about being imprinted on by Embry. **_

_**Enjoy! **_Oh… and this is a result of what happens when I am bored at school.

"Hey Todd I know I'm here early but I-" I stopped cold when I saw the scene in front of me. My boyfriend of two years was on top of some random slut on his couch in his apartment.

"Amanda," he jumped up off the slut and the couch and started walking towards me, "It's not what you think-"

I shook my head at him as I backed away slowly towards the door, "Oh I think I understand completely. You cheated on me, lied to me! I trusted you! After two years of being together you do this to me? On our two year anniversary I might add! This is wonderful Todd. Just great. Happy anniversary sweetheart." I turned around and slammed the door in his face.

I walked down the drive way and started down the road. Pulling out my cell- phone I dialed my little sister's number.

"Can you come pick me up?" I sniffed as I shuffled down the street.

"_What happened? I thought you were going on a date with Todd?_" I could hear some people talking in the background; she must be with Davey or something.

I kicked a pebble as I continued down the street, "Are you with Davey?"

"_Yea, we're with Jack and Erin at the diner. I'll be at his house in a little bit."_

I looked up to see where I was, just down the street form the diner, "Don't worry about it, I'm almost there see you in a little." I shut the phone and started walking a little faster with more purpose.

I still couldn't believe that my boyfriend- well ex-boyfriend- of two years would cheat on me. I don't even want to know how long that had been going on. I was mad but I was kind of glad that he cheated. I mean I'm still hurt that he would go behind my back and totally destroy all the trust I had for him like that, but I was kind of getting tired of him.

He was always putting me down and saying sexist comments, that can get annoying especially if he wouldn't let me do anything because it was a "man's job".

I reached the diner and I walked in, immediately looking for Addie and Davey. I found both of them, along with Jack and Erin sitting in one of the booths towards the back.

"Hi." I said, sliding into the booth next to Addie.

"I'm sorry for what that jerk did to you." She said sympathetically, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I rested my head on top of hers, closing my eyes, "S'alright. I'm a little glad it's over."

"What did he do anyways?" Davey asked before shoving a huge forkful of food into his mouth.

I sighed and began telling them what happened. They all listened quietly as I told what happened to me earlier.

I finished my story, leaning back in my seat and stealing some lemonade from Addie, "I'm done. My story is complete."

"What a freaking douche." Erin muttered, leaning more into Jack's side. I noticed him subtly tighten his grip on his arm around her shoulders.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said smiling at her slightly,

"Can I get you guys anything else?" I looked up and staring at me was a pretty good looking guy. He had sandy blonde hair with tan skin and bright green emerald eyes.

"Can I get a order of French toast and hash browns with a glass of orange juice?"

He smiled flirtatiously at me, "Sure thing."

Jack stared after him before looking at me, "Did he just wink at you?"

"I think he just did." Davey replied, trying to look into the kitchen in the back of the diner. We all shuddered simultaneously.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yea, but I don't really care, I just want my French toast and hash browns."

We chatted idly as we waited for my food to come, after a little while he came back, deftly maneuvering between the tables.

"Here is you French toast, hash browns, annnd your orange juice." He smiled at me and walked away.

I noticed that there was something sticking out from one of my plates, I pulled it out gently and opened the small folded piece of paper:

_If you need ANYTHING_

_(123)- 456-7890_

"Let me see," Addie grabbed the paper out of my hands, "Wow he seriously gave you his number."

I crumbled of the piece of paper and dunked it into Davey's drink," How nice of him." I murmured taking the straw and mixing the paper around in the water.

"Why did you not save his number?" Addie asked accusingly," He seemed like a nice guy."

I glared at her, "I do not know if you heard me or not, but I just found out my boyfriend of two years cheated on me and I broke up with him not even an hour ago. Excuse me for not wanting to date with anyone right now."

Davey smirked and draped his arm over Addie's shoulder, "I guess ranting runs in the family."

Addie gave him a look, "Gee thanks, love you too hun."

Davey laughed and gave her a sweet peck on the lips, "Love you."

"Ditto." She smiled up at him.

It took me a while to finish my hash browns and French toast, but soon enough we were walking out of the diner.

"You're going to stay the night right?" Addie asked Erin as she walked along with Davey's arm wrapped around waist.

Addie and Erin were both really close to each other. Every weekend they would sleep over at our house or Erin's. Usually ours because we have a den where they sleep and my parents don't really care if Davey and Jack spend the night either.

"Yea if that's okay with you."

I walked on ahead of them to wait by Addie's Volkswagen bus.

I was turning in circles trying to keep myself warm when I bumped into something warm.

"Whoa, sorry."

I looked up and saw a tall Native American person…man…boy…

"Oh hey Jake," Addie said, "How's it been?"

"Pretty good, nothing much happening." He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Addie smiled, "That's good, tell Nessie I said hi kay?"

"Sure thing."

And the tall Native American continued on with his equally tall and Native American friend on into the diner.

"That's not Nessie's boyfriend is it?" Erin asked opening the door and hopping up onto the seat,

Addie shook her head and turned on the ignition when everybody got in, "No, that's her best friend. She's still going out with Georgie but I don't think it's going to last long with that Necia chick hanging around."

"That's a wonderful story!" Jack called from the last row with Erin, "We should just yell it to the whole world!" Then he buried his face in her neck. Cue girlish giggles.

"Wonderful friends you have little sister. They are really marvelous." I drawled, leaning my head on the window.

Addie smiled at me, "Thanks Manda!"

_**And there is the first chapter. I don't have a title for it yet but I will think of one later. **_

_**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. **_____

_**Lots of loveys**_

**Secret Ballerina. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Here's another update! Yay! **_

_**And Please review it means SO much to me. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

__After a short drive back to the house, we all dispersed. Addie, Davey, Erin, and Jack headed down into the basement and I headed into my bedroom to study for the final exams.

I was on spring break, but before we left, our professor told us that we were taking our final exams two days after we get back from spring break. So like any good college student going to college, I locked myself in my room to study and review all my notes and assignments.

Unfortunately it is very hard to study when you have your little sister's friends being loud downstairs when you are trying to study, so if you can't beat 'em join 'em!

I walked downstairs and sat down in one of our overstuffed armchairs, throwing my legs across the armrest.

Addie was sitting on the couch playing with Davey's hair while he sat against her legs on the floor plucking at one of our guitars.

Erin and Jack were the ones making all the noise- surpirisngly- they were seated on beanbags in front of the T.V. playing Mario Kart and yelling at each other while they raced.

I stared at them then turned to Addie, "Are they always like this?" Erin was shoving Jacks arm and he was trying to shove her back.

"Pretty much," She shrugged, "But you get used to it after a couple of races."

"Great."

After going to bed early, I woke up rejuvenated and slightly hyper. I walked downstairs into the den to see everybody sleeping. Davey and Addie were sleeping together with Davey's arm draped over Addies waist, Jack and Erin were in a similar position.

I crept over the mounds of blankets and pillows and gently shook Addie, "Hey, loser! Wake up. I wanna do something today!"

Davey groaned and buried his face in her neck," Five more minutes mom!"

I snickered quietly and used my best mom voice, "David! You get up right now or else you'll be late to school!"

Addie smiled and opened her eyes and smirked at me and I smiled back.

"No mom! Five more minutes! I stayed up with Addie all night last night."

Addie shook her head and laughed rolling over and burying her head and Davey's chest.

"You were out with Addie last night? I hope you weren't doing anything inappropriate David Paul." I put my hands on my hips and gave him a stern look even though he couldn't see me.

Davey groaned again and wrapped both of his arms around Addie, " Mom don't worry, we didn't do anything bad." He mumbled, lifting his head to look at me with his eyes closed.

I saw Addie's shoulders shaking with silent laughter, "Enough of this," She muttered," Davey, hey Davey honey, wake up."

Davey groaned, "Do I have to?"

She untangled her arms from his and grabbed both of his cheeks, "If you want water all over your head, be my guest."

"I'm awake! I'm awake." He sat up slowly and then flopped down on the blankets.

Addie laughed, "C'mon babe, I'll make you something for breakfast."

"M'kay." He sighed, getting up and shuffling off into the kitchen scratching the back of his head.

After he left Addie turned to me, "So you want to go to the beach?"

I nodded, "I'll bring Jess too because if we do not she will be mad and hate us forever."

Addie nodded and started walking towards the kitchen, "Okay. Go wake her up now."

I nodded and skipped up the stairs. When I got to the top I stopped off at my room to grab a sweatshirt. When I walked in I caught my twin sister Sarah climbing through the window.

It was not that surprising because she always goes out all night and comes back at weird times in the morning.

"Where were you this time?" I asked, going to my side of the room by my bed to grab my sweatshirt.

"What's it to you?" She sneered. Even though we were twins and we were close, she thought she was better than everyone in the family, including my parents.

"What's it to me? I would like to know where you are to make sure you are safe and not dead! I actually care about you Sarah."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned her back on me.

I sighed and walked out of the room and across the hallway to my littlest sister Jessica's room.

Jess was a little mistake that happened in our family. Even though she wasn't planned she is one of the best additions to our family. She always helps us bring the four-year old out in us.

I opened the door quietly poking my head in to see if she was asleep. She was sitting up on her bed reading one of her little children books.

"Hi Manda!" She smiled and hopped out of her bed to give me a hug.

"Hey Sunshine!" I hugged her back and lifted her off the gound, "Do you want to go to the beach today?"

She was wriggling so I let her down, "Yea! But will you go in the water with me?" She looked up at me hopefully.

"Of course I will, now go get your stuff together and eat breakfast then we will go okay?"

"Okay!" She ran over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite bathing suit.

I left the room and walked into the kitchen just as Addie was placing pancakes on the table.

"I have incredible timing." I smiled and sat down to eat.

Addie sat down and started eating as well completely ignoring me, "So Jessica is coming with us?" She asked.

"Yea, she is getting her stuff ready so we have to save her some food. Where is Davey?"

"He went to the bathroom to wash his face and stuff." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'm ready!" Jessica called as she ran down the stairs, her beach bag flopping behind her.

"Come eat breakfast and then we will go." Addie said, fixing Jessica a plate and setting it down on the table.

When everybody was ready- even Jack and Erin who had to rush around to not get left behind- we piled into Addie's Volkswagen bus and set off to First Beach on the little Native American reservation in La Push.

_**All done! Please review! Please? I love you! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! **_

After a short drive we got to the beach. As soon as we got out of the car Jessica grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the van towards the water. "C'mon! Hurry up Amanda!" She yelled.

"We have to take off our shirts and shorts so they don't get all wet." I explained as I caught her by the waist and swung her around a couple of times.

"Okay!" She quickly took off her cute flower shirt and her little green shorts, as soon as she took off her clothes she raced off towards the water, jumping over the small waves.

I followed her as soon as I had taken off my over clothes. When I got to where Jessica was at, she was playing with a little puppy in the water.

"Where did this little guy come from?" I asked her as I bent down to pick it up. I scratched its ears and it made a little sound and leaned his head into my hand.

"I don't know," She shrugged," He just ran up to me." She reached up to pet him and he licked her fingers, at least I think it was a him….yup, it's definitely a boy.

"He doesn't have a collar." I muttered to myself, checking around his neck.

"Can we keep him?" Jessica looked up at me hopefully.

"I dunno Jess, someone might be looking for him right now.

"Oh, okay." She looked down sadly and I just rolled my eyes. We already have a dog, goodness.

"Roger! Roger God- dammit!"

The dog looked up and wagged his tail. I turned to look where "Roger" was looking and saw two well- muscled tan Native Americans running towards us. I cocked my head to the side. They looked a lot like the ones at the diner, probably all in a steroid group together or something.

"Hey", I smiled," I'm pretty sure this is your dog." I laughed and they smiled at me.

"Yeah as a matter of fact it is." One of them said.

I held out Roger and he gently took from me, "Thanks it's actually not my dog. It's my friends; he tends to run away a lot."

I smiled, "No problem. But you should really tell your friend to get a collar for him. I was about to take him home with me," I stuck out my hand, "Names Amanda."

They each shook it, "I'm Paul," said the one holding Roger, "And that's Jared."

"Nice to meet you guys. This is my little sister Jessica."

I grabbed her hand to bring her forward but she just hid behind my legs. They smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks again for saving my friends dumb dog." Paul said again, adjusting roger in his arms.

"No problem," I smiled at them, "So I guess I'll see you guys around sometime."

Jared nodded and smiled at the both of us, "Yea, see you around and thanks again for saving this dog."

"Your welcome!"

They walked away and Paul let down Roger and he scampered away barking and biting at the waves. I rolled my eyes, that's how Roger got lost in the first place.

"I like Paul," Jessica said, plopping down in the sand and running it through her fingers, "He's cute," She looked up at me, "Do you like Paul?"

"Hey was okay," I laughed, "But I think he's a little too old for you Jess."

"I don't care." She got up and splashed through the waves.

Alright then, I guess my four year old little sister is getting married to a guy we just met that happens to be at least 15 years older than her. Great, just great.

I left Jessica to play in the water by herself and walked back to where everybody was laying in the sand.

"Who were you talking to?" Addie asked as I sat down on one of the towels.

"Some guys who lost their friends dog." I replied easily as I laid down and threw my hand over my eyes, "They looked like the people we saw at the diner last night." I added as I turned my head to look at her.

She sat up from laying on Davey's chest, "They were probably friends of Jake or something. There's a big group of them that hang around each other all the time and what's weird is that they all look alike."

"Yeah, it is weird. Hey did you know that Jessica is going to get married to one of them?" I smiled and laughed a little.

"Are you serious?" Addie laughed, "And she doesn't care that he is over 10 years older than her?"

"Apparently not." I smiled and shook my head.

Life would be boring without little sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! **_

After a nice day relaxing at the beach we sent Jack and Erin home. Apparently Davey gets special treatment and he gets to stay however long he wants. Psh, just because he's her boyfriend doesn't mean he can steal my quesadillas. Stupid Davey.

The next morning Davey scrambled out of Addie's room (I have no idea how my dad allowed this) and out the door yelling out to Addie how much he loved her. It was kind of pointless considering she was still asleep.

I sauntered into Addie's room and she was sitting up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"So did you have fun last night?" I smirked, sitting down on her desk chair.

"We didn't even do anything dumbass," she glared at me, "Just some making out."

I laughed, "Oh because that's not doing anything, did dad even know he spent the night here?"

She ran her hand through her hair and nodded, "Yeah, he just thought he was sleeping in the den."

I rolled my eyes, "Well he thought wrong. You guys are just horny teenagers." I ran and jumped on her bed and she flopped down on her pillows, "Lets do something today! No boyfriend. I want a sister day today. Please?" I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds beautiful," She muttered rolling over.

"Get up!" I yelled, jumping up and down on her bed, "Don't be lazy, get the hell up before I splash water on you!"

That did it.

"Okay! Sounds exciting!" She jumped up and ran towards her closet and started pulling out clothes, "Should we invite Sarah too?"

I thought about my icky twin sister for a second, "Nah, I don't want her to ruin her sister day."

Addie nodded her head in understanding. I hopped off her bed and ran towards my room, "Be ready in an hour!" I yelled, sprinting to my room and getting some clothes from my closet and running to the bathroom before Addie. Thankfully I got there before she did and soon enough we were on our way!

Later at dinner after Addie and I's wonderful adventure Addie asked if she could have some people over for a sleepover.

"A sleepover? With who?" My dad asked accusingly.

"Nessie and Erin," She replied, "Nessie's boyfriend broke up with her and she needs moral support, please Dad?"

He gave her a look, "Who else is going to come besides them two? Davey?" My dad didn't really like Davey that much. Not that he was a bad kid or anything- even though he did smoke pot- he doesn't like him just because he's going out with one of his little girls. Come to think of it, he didn't like it when Todd and I were together either.

"Well yeah they're coming too. Is that okay?" She looked up at him hopefully, she also knew that he doesn't really like him but my mom adores Davey so everything will be okay.

Dad put his fork down, "And will they be sleeping over?"

Addie shrugged easily, "If you let him, I at least want him to come over and hang out."

"I don't know mija." My dad sighed, "Davey is a good guy but I don't think it's a good idea for him to sleep over. He can get a little too touchy in my opinion."

My mom rolled her eyes, "David its fine. Davey is a very sweet boy and from what I remember, you got very touchy when we were dating," Addie and I burst out laughing when we saw the look on his face. My mom smiled and turned to me, "Yes. Davey can sleep over it's completely fine Addie."

"Thanks mom!" Addie smiled and got up, "I have to go finalize plans!"

My dad shook his head as she ran out of the room with her phone in her hand. After she left the room yelling Davey's name into the phone, "You can invite some people too if you would like Amanda."

"I'm okay dad, thanks though," I smiled pushing my plate away from me, "I'm not hungry anymore, I have studying to do."

I suddenly felt tired as I walked up the stairs. As I lay in my bed all my pent up emotions came out. Sobbing into my pillow until I fell asleep completely exhausted.

_**Short chapter. Embry in the next one guaranteed! **_


End file.
